


First Christmas as a Family

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas with Natasha and Pepper's new adopted son and everyone (especially Natasha) Is excited not only for Christmas but also for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas as a Family

“I can’t sleep.”

Natasha turned over quickly, bouncing the entire bed as she did, her eyes were wide and she was glowing with excitement. Pepper looked down from her book with mild amusement, an eyebrow lifted and she turned the page.

“I thought that the kid was the one who was supposed to be excited on Christmas Eve?”

Natasha scoffed, her arms pulled under her head looked at at Pepper expectantly

“Not always, Plus Tristan went to sleep like a rock, I told him that he could stay up late and eat candy if he wanted to, you know, since it’s Christmas Eve.”

Pepper laughed, giving up on her book, slipping the bookmark in and setting it down on the bedside table before turning over, a hand propping up her face.

“I swear, Natasha, our son is more mature than you.”

Natasha giggled, flopping over on her back and looking up at the ceiling, her eyes darting across it in jerky motions. Every time she moved Pepper would bounce on her side and Natasha was moving around, A LOT. In one more quick move, Natasha sprang up into a sitting position with her legs hanging off the door. Pepper was jolted and nearly fell off her hand even with her elbow on the pillow for support.

“What are you—“

“I’m just going to make sure everything is locked up.”

“We have one of the best security systems in the world, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“I know, I’m just checking.”

She pulled on a thin robe and then made her way through their highrise apartment, she checked the system and relocked all of the doors, checking the windows true to her word. After she was convinced they were all safe she made some warm milk and went to the last room, opening it extremely quietly and looking in fondly (also scanning the room for any intruders). She sighed and leaned on the doorframe for a moment, Pepper came by and joined her, laying her head on her shoulder looking in the dark room just as fondly. The young teenager was wrapped tightly in blankets, curled up in a fetal position and breathing evenly. His face was hidden and all they could see was the mop of long red hair but a free hand clutched onto his pillow. His room was clean, almost scarily clean with conveniently placed items in groups all-round the area from his years in the foster care system. They looked like a proper unit in public, a family of gingers, but that, of course wasen’t the reason why they adopted him. Natasha had met him during a mission and became instantly attached and protective of him. Her maternal instincts went crazy with the thin and shy boy who needed a family, Pepper would agree and so now, a few months later, They were a family.

They closed the door with a light click and Natasha, who had only moments ago been contemplative and calm, turned to Pepper with a suddenly excited face again.

“I’m going to put the presents under the tree!”

Pepper crossed her arms and slowly followed Natasha to the living area where the Christmas tree was twinkling brightly in the dark room.

“He’s 15, I think he might be a little old for—“

“Ssshhh!”

Natasha scolded with a smirk before pulling out a box from the closet, varying colors of wrappings poking out of the top. Pepper sat with her legs crossed on the couch smiling the entire time while Natasha sat on her knees next to the tree, carefully lacing presents underneath it, looking every one of them over thoroughly before setting them down.

“Okay, I think you’ve checked them all sufficiently, lets get to bed or you’re going to be unapproachable in the morning.”

She stood and put her hands on Natasha’s shoulders, gently coaxing her to get up, the spy obliged and rose gracefully, putting her arms around Pepper’s waist as the C.E.O walked slowly to their bedroom dragging a still giggling Natasha. Once they were finally back in bed, Pepper fell asleep relatively quickly as opposed to Natasha who continued to toss and turn on through the night. So by the time Pepper woke up groggily, Natasha was still sound asleep and she shook her head down at her hardcore spy wife, in her candy cane pajamas, nuzzling absently in to her pillow. She was the first one up so she settled down in front of the tree with a book until she heard the soft click from Tristan’s bedroom. He quietly walked into the living room looking hesitant and unsure, Pepper looked up as he approached and smiled warmly.

“Merry Christmas, sweetie.”

“Merry Christmas..”

He mumbled, looking at the tree and then back to Pepper who had set down her book and was now standing. She opened her arms and he hugged her before sitting shyly on the couch, she looked down at him, still smiling warmly. 

“How about some Hot-Chocolate? I’m going to get your mother up, she gets so excited about Christmas…”

Pepper left Tristan on the couch and put some milk on the stove to heat up before making her way to their room. Natasha had her arm over her face and was tangled in the blanket, Pepper went over and sat on the edge of the bed. She lightly nudged Natasha with her hand and the spy woke up with a jolt, looking over at Pepper incredulously.

“It’s Christmas morning! Everyone’s up but you.”

Natasha’s face went from tired to child on Christmas morning and she rolled over quickly, she spun Pepper and kissed her. The C.E.O laughed as Natasha left, almost jogging to the living room and plopping on the couch next to Tristan, hugging him and ruffling up his hair. He giggled as she tickled him lightly, he still seemed confused but he was obviously starting to enjoy himself.

“It’s Christmas! We’re opening presents, right Pep!?”

Pepper had just entered the living room with a steaming mug, she sat sideways on the arm of the couch and handed the cup to Tristan,

“Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thank you..”

Natasha looked over his shoulder, curious eyes like a cat. 

“Ooh, what’s that?”

“I made some hot chocolate, do you want some?”

Natasha jumped up from the couch putting a finger up and grinning,

“Hold that thought! I’ll be right back!”

She skipped to the kitchen, flying around the corner and Pepper rolled her eyes, Tristan giggled taking a sip of his hot chocolate and a few moments later, 

“Hey Pep, where’s the---”

“In the cabinet over the dishwasher, dear!”

“Thank you!.”

Some minutes later and Natasha came bounding back into the tree area with her own covered mug of the sweet drink, she was about to jump back onto the couch before Pepper stopped her. 

“Do not spill that on the couch.”

The spy slunk off the edge of the couch onto the carpet, glancing up at her wife, a mischievous smirk brightened her whole face. 

“Present time! Come down here with me, Tris.’

She patted a spot next to her and the young man slid down to her level warily while Pepper found her spot on the couch closest to them. Natasha pulled out the first two presents from the pile, handing one to Pepper and the other one to Tristan next to her.

“Okay, these are from Tony… And here’s mine, You go first, Tris.”

She was glowing as he carefully pulled off the Iron man wrapping paper, the box was clear and everyone in the room looked at the little device within, there was a note above it in printed letters. 

“To my favorite Nephew, you can get any and all music on this thing, you’re about to go into high school, you’re going to need it. Merry Christmas, from your uncles, Tony and Rhodey.”

Natasha clapped, rocking side to side as she read the note over his shoulder, Pepper laughed. 

“I am so glad it wasn’t a pair of rocket propelled boots or something, Thank god for Rhodey and his good taste in presents.’

“Although…”

“No rocket boots, Natasha!”

Tristan was pulling the I-pod like thing out, tracing its edges with his hands and smiling at it, fondly as Pepper pulled the wrapping off her tiny present, she took out a small pile of laminated cards. She laughed and Natasha stretched her neck over to see them, as did Tristan. 

“They’re slapping coupons, ‘One slap per coupon‘.”

“That’s going to come in handy.”

Pepper nodded flipping through the cards, and setting them on the table next to her. 

“I’m definitely going to be using those.”

Natasha opened her present from Tony, which was also small and flat only wider than Peppers, she rolled her eyes and put a hand over her face as she looked at the contents. 

“It’s a coupon and catalog to ‘Booty Camp’!” Dear god, Stark!”

Everyone laughed as she shook her head, she put them aside and the family went about opening the rest of the pile of presents slowly with Natasha handing everybody’s packages to them with precision. By the time they were done, Tristan had a pile of presents around him which included a Coat and sketching materials from Sam and Steve, a model car from Happy, archery lessons from Clint (Which made Natasha roll her eyes), an Asgardian toy of some kind that nobody could figure out how to open from Thor, a classic movie set from Bruce, and finally a small new T.v for his room and several new blankets with his favorite characters on them and year long museum passes from his mothers. 

The room was a mess by the time they were done and after everyone had opened their last present Natasha stood up and stretched before settling down next to Pepper, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. Tristan was pulling open a blanket and pulling it around his shoulders with his back to Pepper and Natasha. 

“I’d say this Christmas was a success.”

Natasha said softly to Pepper, 

“Yeah and in a little while we get to go visit my parents.”

Natasha’s face dropped and Pepper laughed, leaning back slightly until her face went serious quickly. 

“Tristan? Tristan, are you okay?”

Natasha’s neck snapped towards her son, who was leaning over slightly in his new blanket, he seemed to be shaking slightly with muffled sniffling noises coming through the material. Natasha dropped next to him quickly with Pepper not far behind, she put an arm around him and watched his face closely. 

“Tris, what’s wrong.”

He shook his head lightly, still crying into the blanket, Pepper put a hand on his back, rubbing softly,

“Then why are you crying, sweetie?”

After a few minutes he pulled his head away from the blanket, his face red and damp, Natasha pulled some of his hair away from his face.

“It’s just-- It’s just I’ve never had this before..”

“Had what before, sweetie?”

He sniffled again, holding himself close and looking down,

“A Christmas morning… A-- A family… And it’s just --It’s perfect.”

Natasha and Pepper looked at each other in a quick glance before the spy pulled her son into her arms. 

“Well, you do now, kid and we’re not going anywhere.”

Pepper rubbed his shoulder with one hand while keeping the other entwined with Natasha’s, 

“No we are not.”

They stayed like that for a while, together as a family surrounded by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree in silence. 

“Maybe we should just stay in today, we can go to my parents tomorrow..”

Pepper said sollemly, but Natasha laughed, ruffling Tristan’s hair, the grin back on her face.

“You’re my fucking hero, kid.”

“Natasha!”

Tristan laughed, still clutching his blanket and looking around at his new Christmas stuff.

“What!?”

And so began the first Potts’ Christmas as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from OtpPrompt "Imagine your OTP/OT3 having recently adopted a preteen/teenage kid, and are spending their first holiday with them. The kid is very excited and gets incredibly emotional because they had never gotten to celebrate like this with a family before."


End file.
